


First Year

by Lyn349



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn349/pseuds/Lyn349
Summary: Sara and Mila celebrate their first year anniversary together





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a lesbian I feel ashamed that I haven't written anything about these two yet so here it is. I may have cried a little at the end, but that's me cuz I'm sentimental like that. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> PS: shout out to @panyuuri on Twitter for the idea, ur great ~

Sunlight shone through the curtains of the medium-sized bedroom as Sara opened her eyes, grunting at the heavy light blinding her sight for a few seconds. When a clearer picture was shown, she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping next to her. She watched as her shoulders slightly moved up and down at every breath she took and how perfectly the sheet fell on top of her figure, highlighting her curves.

She moved away the red strands of hair covering Mila's face with her hand, allowing her to see all the features of her face. Such as the tiny freckles on her nose or the dimples that she would always complain about however Sara thought they were beautiful, that every aspect of her face was beautiful.

Mila slowly opened one of her eyes, waking up at the gentle touch of her girlfriend's hand and returning the smile

“Good morning” She greeted, attempting to keep her eyes open

“Good morning  _tesoro”_ Sara replied, her hand still caressing the redhead’s face

A blush appeared on Mila's face at the use of the loving nickname- she had always been weak for Sara's native language, the way the words would softly roll out of her tongue would drive her crazy. Anything Sara did would drive her crazy

“Happy first year anniversary my Принцесса” Mila said, putting her arms around Sara

“Happy first year” Sara replied once Mila settled on top of her, which was unusual,  _she was never on top._ “Any plans for today?” She asked, eager to hear her answer. Sara would usually be the one to plan their dates, not because Mila didn't want to but she liked the freedom of choosing where to go and what to do since she had always been under the control of her brother. He had always been the one to decide those things for her however this time she thought it would be a good idea to let her girlfriend decide

“Mmmh” Mila hummed in thought as she sat on her lap “I was thinking we could go ice skating together, we've never done that outside practice, at least not together”

“Sounds like a date” Sara said, sitting down on the bed, her face inches away from Mila's “I'll go make breakfast” She said not before giving a quick peck on the redhead's lips and getting up from the bed

The weather was, as usual, cold and windy however Sara had gotten used to it. She moved in with Mila a year ago, after dating for several months. It was hard to stay away from her for so long and after many arguments with her brother she decided to move to the big apartment. Now she practiced at Mila's ice rink on Russia, which so far had been interesting. She got to meet her rink mates and also got to see Yuuri, who she was good friends with. What Mila enjoyed the most out of Sara's presence was annoying Yurio, who was physically disgusted every time she and Mila showed any affection towards each other. It was like he couldn't escape the new couples forming up all around him.

Sara put her hair up in a bun and started making breakfast; some French toasts and coffee were always ideal on the mornings.

Mila came out of their bedroom, still wearing her pajamas and walked up to Sara, hugging her from behind and placing little kisses on her neck

“M-Mila” Sara laughed, squirming away from Mila. Her neck was especially ticklish there and Mila used that for her advantage sometimes. She planted one last deep kiss on her neck, almost leaving a mark, and sat down on the counter next to her

Once the breakfast was ready, they sat next to each other on the couch, gossiping while checking Instagram together. It was their daily morning routine actually. They didn't like gossip when it was about their own lives, not that there was much to talk about, however that didn't stop them from knowing about others.

Although, a year ago, everyone was talking about the new fresh couple. They had seen Mila and Sara going out a couple of times, having dinner together and hanging out whenever they could. At first, figure skaters fans, thought they were just friends. Until they started being around each other often, leaving practice together, holding hands and- what proved they were, in fact, not just friends- kissing in public. After that there was no need for confirmation, they were the hottest couple in the figure skating world (Victor and Yuuri being the cutest one in the fans honest opinions)

A public ice rink had recently opened near Mila's apartment so they decided to go there after having lunch. They dressed in warm clothes. Sara borrowing one of Mila's scarves that smelled like her, like a sweet scent of perfume; of strawberries and flowers. Mila, on the other hand, borrowed one of Sara's beanie which smelled of her new shampoo and had a few strands of her long black hair.

Once they were outside, the cold breeze hit them making them take a step back, burying deeper into their clothes and each other. They started walking down the street, heading to the ice rink and holding each other's hands, exchanging a few glances now and then, Sara placing a kiss on Mila's cheek and leaving a bit of red lipstick on it

When they arrived at the ice rink Mila didn't know why everyone was looking at her and smiling until she saw her reflection on the blades of her skates heard Sara's devilish laughter. She cleaned it right away with the sleeve of her jacket and decided she would get her revenge later, when they were alone at home

They put on their skates and hopped onto the ice, skating side by side. The ice rink was slightly crowded so sometimes, when there wasn't a lot of people around them, they would do one of the many moves seen in pair skating. One of them was making a Spread Eagle, right next to each other, while holding their hands. They loved to show off and have everyone applaud for them

The couple spent almost all afternoon at the ice rink, performing all different kinds of movements and enjoying their warmth once they got tired. Some people even recognized Mila and asked for autographs as well as Sara, who didn't understand what they were asking at first until Mila translated

By the time they left the rink it was starting to get dark, the weather was colder and they would've have taken a taxi back home but they only lived a block away. They could make it.

Once they arrived home Sara plumped down on the couch

“Home sweet home” she sighed heavily, putting her feet on top of the coffee table

Mila walked behind her and leaned down to kiss her cheek “Don't get too comfy. I still have plans for you” she purred

“Huh? You do?” Sara asked, turning her head and looking at her with wide eyes

“Mmmh” Mila nodded and turned around, heading for the bathroom “I made a reservation in a fancy restaurant. Just for the two of us”

Sara just sat there in awe. Mila usually didn’t plan this ahead and it made her feel loved and warm inside. It wasn’t like when her brother told her where to go and what to do, this time was special and unique because it was Mila, her girlfriend, who had planned this for god knows how long

“Oh and-“Mila continued, her head peeking from the bathroom door “-wear the red dress”

Sara blushed at the request. The red dress was something she had bought a long time ago. Mila discovered it when Sara moved in with her, they were organizing her clothes and that’s when she saw a red dress so bright just like her hair, sexy as well. Sara teared it away from her hands as soon as she saw it, looking all flustered and embarrassed. She quickly explained that she had bought it for herself, and no one had ever seen her wear it because she had no one special who she could share it with. Mila didn’t brought it again, she knew the subject made Sara feel uncomfortable even If she hadn’t explained why that was.

Sara got up from the couch and went to their bedroom, opening the dresser and searching for the much desired red dress. Once she found it, she displayed it in front of her looking at all the details, how it sparkled and how perfect the length was. She undressed and put it on, it fit her perfectly- like it was meant to be worn by her. Then, Sara turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror. An overwhelming amount of emotions came crushing down on her; she felt confident and sexy seeing how the dress fell in tune with her curves, how soft her exposed skin looked, especially her leg that was uncovered by it

She heard the bedroom door open as she saw Mila walking in, her hair wet and wearing nothing but a towel, and stopping dead in her tracks

Mila's mouth hung open as she saw Sara wearing the red dress. She had never seen her wear it before and she thought Sara looked like a star, the brightest one. There were no words to describe her beauty

Mila had to physically close her mouth with her hand, straightening up her back and walking around her, admiring every angle and detail

“My Принцесса” she said, taking both of Sara's hands “you're so beautiful”

“Thanks” Sara replied, taking a step forward and kissing her girlfriend on the lips. “You should wear the purple dress” she said after breaking the kiss “ _mia caro”_

Mila melted at the Italian tongue once again but nodded and headed to the dresser searching for the dress, which Sara had seen wear it before and it was her favorite, it matched with Sara's purple eyes and it’d highlight the redhead's figure

Sara continued preparing herself, doing her makeup and hair while Mila did the same, already dressed in the purple gown. More often than not, they would do each other's makeup and hair. The reason for that being, they liked to experience with their styles and try different things. Mila was light on makeup, not wearing much while Sara was heavier on it, such as applying foundation and lip gloss which Mila didn't do often

This time however they decided to do their own makeup and hairstyle since they were going on a date together and wanted to surprise each other. Once they were done they got up from their desks, where they were doing their makeup, and stood in front of one another

Sara looked at Mila up and down, seeing how her dress perfectly detailed her waist and showed her freckled shoulders, and she had never had a bigger urge to kiss every single one of them

“ _Sei cosí bella”_ Sara whispered, covering her mouth with the tip of her fingers

“You're killing me with the Italian and you know it”

“Sorry sorry” Sara giggled an apology

“Shall we?” Mila offered her arm which Sara gladly took and walked out of the bedroom

They grabbed their coats before leaving the apartment and got on Mila's car. While she was driving them to the restaurant Sara turned the radio on and tuned in her favorite station, which was filled with all kinds of popular songs, from old to new ones. And, of course, they sang together every song they knew; from Michael Jackson's “Smooth Criminal” to Ariana Grande’s “Into you”

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sara saw a big sign with a name in French even she couldn't say and got out of the car. Once they were inside, two men approached them, one of them asked for their coat and the others asked if they had reservation

“We do, under the name Mila Babicheva” she answered while taking off her coat and helping Sara with hers

The man guided them through the tables to their reserved one. And Sara could feel everyone's eyes on them, she saw how women and men would look past them and whisper things to each other, she didn't know if they were good or bad neither did she care. She was here to celebrate her anniversary after all

When they got to the table they sat down in front of each other. Mila had reserved the table in one of the quietest areas of the restaurant, for more privacy and comfort, Sara assumed. The waitress gave them the menus and left

While Sara tried to read the menu, and failing to do so since everything was I'm French, Mila took something out of her purse and left it on her lap. Then, she grabbed Sara's hand, making her lower the menu

“You know Sara, this first year with you has been the best of my life” She said, her voice was softer than usual and her eyes were focused on Sara's left hand, which she was still holding. “And I-” she stopped, getting up from her seat, taking a little black box in her hand and kneeling down on one knee. “-I would like to spend many more with you” She declared as she opened the black box revealing a silver ring with blue sapphires. “So, would you marry me?” She finally asked, her voice still soft yet slightly cracked

Sara was left speechless, she looked back and forth between her girlfriend and the ring trying until she realized what was happening and bursted into tears, covering her mouth with her hand to try to muffle her crying before replying

“Of course I will” Sara replied, falling to her knees with her and putting her arms around Mila. Both of them were a crying mess on the floor, sniffing and trying to dry their tears without messing up their makeup. The few people that were there were staring at them until they, too, realized what had happened and started clapping, congratulating the newly engaged couple

Mila put the ring on Sara's finger, which fit her perfectly, and looked at her in the eyes

“Happy first year anniversary my Принцесса” She said, grinning so hard it hurt, and kissed her on the lips. Still holding her hand

Sara broke away from the kiss and looked at her fiancée in the eyes, caressing her face "And to many more"

**Author's Note:**

> "Tesoro" = "Darling"  
> "Mia caro" = "My darling"  
> "Принцесса/printsessa" = "Princess"  
> "Sei cosí bella" = "You're so beautiful"
> 
> (I could be totally wrong tho, feel free to correct me if I am)
> 
> ps: i'm @massefext on twitter, come say hi!!


End file.
